


Bad Day From the Start (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @kyber-hearts-and-stardust-souls : I live for your smut, but I need some fluff. Would you be willing to write something where reader had a bad day and now Poe takes care of her and it ends in a soft cuddle session under the stars.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642





	Bad Day From the Start (College AU)

You weren’t answering Poe’s texts or calls all day. He was worried about you. He knew you had a big exam today and he wanted to know how you think you did. But after the tenth time of your phone going to voicemail, he decided to go up to your dorm to see you.

When he made it to your building, he ran into your roommate, Rey, “Hey! Is Y/N there?”

Rey sighed, “Yeah. She’s not feeling well. So get there quick.” Poe nodded and rushed up the stairs and straight to your door. He tried the doorknob and, fortunately, it wasn’t locked. He slowly opened the door and was greeted to darkness except for the little bit of natural light that shined through the shut blinds.

“Babe?” Poe murmured. He made his way to your bed and saw the lump in front of him. He pulled back the blanket to reveal your pouty lips and red eyes, “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Just a bad day.”

Poe gestured you to scoot over and you did as he slipped into bed with you. You immediately moved to rest your head on his chest, “You had me worried. I thought something happened.”

You shrugged, “I spent all night studying that I became exhausted and I slept through my alarm. I missed my exam.” You hid your face in Poe’s chest as you began to cry, “I’m just having a sucky day.”

Poe kissed your head and rubbed soothing circles on your arm, “Hey, it’ll be okay. Just email your professor and say that you woke up sick. As for a makeup. If not available, ask if you could do any extra credit. Professor Organa is usually understanding. So you should be fine.”

“I just want this day to end.” Poe took his phone out and began to text. You looked at him curiously, “What are you doing?”

“Texting Finn and telling him to take notes for me for Aeronautics. I’m gonna spend the rest of my day with you.”

“Babe, n-”

“Don’t even start. You’re my number one priority.” Poe sent the text and pocketed his phone, “Now, how does cuddling with my girl sound?”

You softly smiled, “I think your girl would like that very much.”

“Good.” Poe pressed a kiss to your lips and snuggled you until you both fell asleep.


End file.
